Those Important
by JapFreaky
Summary: There was only ever two persons important to him. One-shot.


**Hmm... What am I doing? I should be working on my multi-chapter fanfic instead... But anyway, I'm never a SubKam fan, romantically anyway, but due to a rather interesting suggestion by Sei-chan-1999, I decided to try out doing one. And this is the result.**

**And pardon any OOC-ness, if there's any.**

* * *

There were only ever two persons important to him.

He breathed out a puff of smoke and closed his eyes.

One was someone whom he considered as his other half. But she was no longer in this world. His dear twin sister… Another was someone whom he loved with all his heart. But the persona he had fallen for was nothing more than a lie that had never existed before. In some ways, he thought that maybe that person could be considered as being 'dead' as well.

Subaru looked out of the window and put the cigarette between his lips. He inhaled and let out another puff of smoke. He watched as the heavy smoke raise. It slowly blurred and clogged up his view of the scenery out of the window.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

The ticking of the clock was like a lullaby to him in this silent Imonoyama mansion. He closed his eyes again and took another long drag. It was a rare occurrence for the mansion to be so quiet actually. Most of the time, it had been filled with Sorata's loud jokes followed by the declarations of love towards Arashi or Yuzuriha's cheerful chatter, but now Sorata was taking a nap in his room and the others were in school. It wasn't that he hated the silence, he rather enjoyed the peacefulness but he found it unsettling how the usually noisy mansion was now silent.

Subaru glanced at the clock. How strange. School usually have been dismissed by then and the others should be bac-

"SORATA~!"

Subaru jerked, causing the ash from his cigarette to fall on his hand. Subaru flinched and silently cursed as he cleared the ash carefully. He heard the front door being thrown open and turned to see Kamui stomping his way up the stairs with Yuzuriha and Inuki trailing behind. His amethyst eyes were blazing and he didn't seem to have noticed the green-eyed onmyouji sitting on the couch. Subaru looked at Yuzuriha questioningly but the inugami mistress only smiled sheepishly back. Subaru then heard a door being banged on and screams of Sorata's name.

Subaru stubbed out his cigarette into the ashtray. He went up the stairs as well, stopping just a few meters away from Kamui. A groan from a certain Seal's room was heard shortly before the door Kamui was banging on was opened by a drowsy Sorata.

Sorata blinked at the sight of the fuming Kamui before him. Despite the obvious anger in Kamui's face, Sorata's mouth curved up into his usual grin and he patted Kamui's back with amazing force.

"Haha! Kamui, you've gotten your energy back! Ain't that great?"

Kamui only glared daggers at Sorata. Sorata, seeing that Kamui only became angrier by the second, dropped the wide grin and shut his mouth. Kamui pulled out some books from his bag and shoved them into Sorata's arms.

"Erm… Kamui-" Sorata gulped as Kamui shot him another glare. "I mean, Kamui-san, why did you give these to me?"

Kamui then grabbed one of the books Sorata was holding and flipped to a page before shoving it in front of his face again.

"This." Kamui finally said. "All those that you taught me yesterday were all wrong!"

Without waiting for Sorata to say anything, or even justify himself, Kamui continued. "If you don't know how to do it, you don't have to teach me!"

"But Kamui, that's how I learn them!"

"Oh yeah? Then try doing this," Kamui took another book and pointed to a question in it. "I'll have you know that I have the answer."

Subaru and Yuzuriha peeked at the problem. Yuzuriha frowned and tried to solve it in her head for a few seconds before walking off to get some papers to work the problem out.

Sorata stared at the problem for a good one minute before lifting his face to Kamui's with a sheepish smile. Kamui looked at Sorata with an 'I-knew-it' look and he was about to say something when Subaru spoke.

"x=15."

Kamui blinked. Kamui turned and looked at Subaru like he finally noticed him. There was shock and slight embarrassment in his face as he registered Subaru's presence. "What?"

"The answer." Subaru replied patiently. "Is it x=15?"

Upon hearing that, Kamui fumbled for the answer book in his bag and hastily flipped to a page. He stared at it. "H-How-"

"It's been a while since I've done math, so it might be wrong."

Kamui finally got his voice back. "Subaru... You're correct. The answer is x=15.

"Subaru, what about this question?"

"Eh?"

Kamui started pointing to random problems in the book and asking Subaru for their answers. Kamui's eyes widened as Subaru got each question right almost immediately. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Sorata slipping out of the room to escape.

Kamui only stared at Subaru, amazed. "How could you solve it so quickly?"

Subaru shrugged, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the attention and respect that Kamui suddenly gave him.

"Subaru, do you think-" Kamui paused and spoke again. "Would you tutor me?"

Subaru's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but the expression that Kamui gave him left him unable to decline.

* * *

"If you just simply simplify the equation first, it would make it easier."

Kamui nodded his head, scrunching his eyebrows together in concentration.

Subaru almost smiled at the expression of total seriousness on Kamui's face. He leaned back on the chair and looked at the clock in his room. Kamui had suggested to be tutored in Subaru's room to avoid any distraction and Subaru had agreed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of pencil scribbling on paper.

It was a strange thing, really. Subaru usually could not relax in the presence of others. Years of practice had trained him to be alert and upright in front of anyone. Besides, being alone usually gave him the sense of comfort that he had craved for. But being in the presence of Kamui did not bother him in any way. If anything, Subaru thought he felt even more at ease with the company of the boy before him.

"I think I got it!" Kamui suddenly stood up from the chair, breaking Subaru's thoughts.

Subaru noted the hopeful smile on Kamui's face as he took the paper and scanned his answer. Subaru turned back to face Kamui and nodded. Kamui's smile turned wider. His amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle as he congratulated himself. Subaru allowed himself a small smile as he watched Kamui slowly settle back down in his chair, slightly pink from his previous outburst.

"Please don't forget that this is only the basics, Kamui." Subaru warned lightly.

At that, Kamui put his face on the table and sighed deeply. Subaru tapped at a page and Kamui sat up slowly, looking at it with a frown. Suddenly, he looked at Subaru, a hint of mischievousness flashing across the bright purple eyes.

"But Subaru, I've come this far. Shouldn't I have a reward first?"

Subaru looked thoughtful.

Seeing no immediate reply, Kamui's face fell just a little and he added quickly. "I'm just joking. Let's continue."

Taking in Kamui's reaction, Subaru finally decided. He reached out and tilted Kamui's face upwards to place a fleeting kiss on his surprised forehead and let go of him.

"W-What was that for?"

Subaru saw that Kamui's face had turned a cherry red and he had raised his hand to touch the spot he had just kissed.

"Your reward. Now, get back to your work."

Subaru rolled up the paper in his hands and hit Kamui's head lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Kamui turned back to the table obediently, but Subaru could tell from his red ears that he could no longer concentrate.

Subaru let out a rare chuckle. It seemed like they had to improvise their study session that night.

There were only ever two persons important to him.

Now, there's another.

* * *

**Ok. So how was it? I've debated whether I should make Subaru kiss Kamui on the lips instead, since this is a SubKam fanfic after all. But I thought it was too much and I'm not ready to write that either.**

**Could you maybe leave a review on this and tell me what you think?**


End file.
